Maria Barbossa: The Curse of the Black Pearl
by SleepiePanda
Summary: Maria Barbossa never knew her father. She was taken in as a child by Governer Swan and was made his daughter's maid. Now many years later secrets behind Victoria's true identity is being revealed, love is entering her life, and chaos is only just being created. (Book 1 of the Maria Barbossa Chronicles)
1. Maria

Full name: Maria Barbossa

Actress: Nina Dobrev

Clothes: Blood red cotton shirt, puffy short sleeves resting off her shoulders, black knee high boots, and a black cotton flowy skirt that falls on an angle down to her right ankle. The skirt is very short on the left side, showing her entire bare leg, and covers the right leg totally.

Accessories: She has a black leather band wrapped around her left leg that holds a silver dagger with a red jeweled handle. She had, on her right wrist, many brown leather bracelets going about five inches up her wrist, and on the other wrist she has a compass rose tied to a black leather band. Around her neck she has a locket that has a skull and crossbones on it, made of pure silver, with a compass rose on the inside. The inside cover has a small description, 'to my lovely daughter, may the tides guide you home'. Surrounding the skull and crossbones on the outside are sea waves and sea shells. The necklace hangs on a silver chain with sea waves near the locket's top where it meets the chain.

Job: Maid of Elizabeth.

Parents: Unknown

Siblings: Unknown

Relations: Currently single


	2. One

Maria follows Mr. Swann up the stairs as he chats on and on about his daughter's dress and the upcoming ceremony for Norrington. He is a man who is determined to marry Elizabeth when she is half his age. Maria thought he is a bit.. well old for either her or Elizabeth. Maria, despite her being a common maid, is rather beautiful and is treated quite amazing at the Swan residence. Maria has tan skin, dark eyes, and long dark, almost black, hair. She's small, petite, and curvy. Maria, despite her being a maid, is treated as if Elizabeth was her sister and as if she too is the governor's daughter.

Another thing about Maria that is quite different is she dresses not like a maid should. Her clothes catch men's eyes and she dresses almost like a pirate. No matter how much Mr. Swann argues about how she dresses, the young girl still dresses all the same. At the moment she's dressed in a royal blue cotton shirt, the puffy short sleeves resting off her shoulders, and a long black cotton skirt that falls on an angle so her left leg is totally covered, while her right is almost all the way exposed. She has knee high leather black boots. She wore leather band bracelets about five inches up her right wrist, while the other had a simple copper Compass Rose tied to a black band around her left wrist. Her locket that holds another compass rose inside and an description from her parent, rests under her shirt hidden from view between her breasts because the cover of the locket is a skull and cross bones surrounded by sea shells and sea waves, a sure sign of a pirate. The compass was at least two or three inches thick and made of pure silver, if anyone saw it she would be hanged and the piece would be sold for a pretty penny.

Maria never met or knew her parents, but she knew well enough that at least one was a pirate. Maria keeps this a secret knowing how this place feels of pirates. In some ways Maria wishes to meet her parents, but in another she wants to never meet the people who gave her away. "Still a bed at this hour." Mr. Swann's voice brings Maria out of her thoughts. She looks over and smiles at Elizabeth.

The other maid opens the curtains as Maria holds out a box to Elizabeth with a smile. "Good morning, Beth." Maria says, causing Elizabeth to smile.

"I have a gift for you." Mr. Swann adds with a smile of his own.

"Good morning, Maria." Elizabeth greets cheerfully as she opens the box. "Oh, it's beautiful." She looks at her father as she holds the dress up to herself. "May I inquire as to the occasion?"

"Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his daughter?" He counters as Maria smiles. She knows exactly what the occasion is and she knows Elizabeth won't like it. Elizabeth moves behind the curtain and Maria helps her into the dress. "Well actually." Maria chuckles and pulls the strings back. "I had hoped you might wear it for the ceremony today." Elizabeth glances back at Maria questioningly.

"The ceremony?" She asks.

"Mmm Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony." Maria smiles.

"I knew it." Elizabeth sighs.

"Commodore Norrington, as he's about to become is a fine gentleman, right Maria?"

"Well I dare say I have no opinion on such matters, sir." She says with a smile as Elizabeth glares right at her.

"He fancies you, you know." Mr. Swann tells his daughter as Maria pull back even tighter for the dress to fit right, which causes Elizabeth to gasp in surprise.

"Sorry, it has to be this tight or it won't tie." Maria whispers an apology.

"Elizabeth, Maria, how's it coming."

"It's difficult to say." Elizabeth says breathlessly.

"I'm sorry, Beth, it has to be this tight." Maria whispers to Elizabeth, causing Elizabeth to give a shaky nod.

"I'm told it's the latest fashion in London." He goes on to say.

"Well, the woman in London must of learned not to breath." Elizabeth mutters as Maria finishes tying.

"My lord, you have a visitor." A man says as he walks into the room.

"I'll be back, Elizabeth. Maria do bring her down when she is ready."

"Of course, sir." Maria says as he walks out. "You okay? You look pale."

"Just a bit constricting. I'll adjust." Maria nods and hands Elizabeth her fan.

"Shall we then?" Elizabeth smiles and takes Maria's hand, allowing the brunette to lead her out the door and down the stairs.

The girls head down the stairs and see young Will Turner standing next to Mr. Swann, telling him all about the sword he made. "Oh, Elizabeth, you look absolutely stunning." Mr. Swann gushes as he takes the sight of his daughter in. Elizabeth gives a nod before she sees Will, which causes Elizabeth to practically run down the stairs to him, which is what makes Maria giggles. Anyone can see it is Will Turner that has captured the heart of Miss Swann.

"Will, it's so good to see you." Elizabeth says. "I had a dream about you last night." Maria snickers and heads the rest of the way down.

"About me?" Will looks a bit taken aback and looks towards Maria, who only smiles and stand beside the over excited Elizabeth.

"Yes, well, is that entirely proper for you to-"

"About the day we met, do you remember?" Elizabeth cuts her father off, not even hearing what he has to say.

"How could I forget, Miss Swann." Maria smiles at Will's cheerful response.

"Will, how many times must I ask you to call me, Elizabeth?" Elizabeth sighs and looks at him.

"At least once more, Miss Swann, as always." Maria shakes her head as Mr. Swann nods.

"There, see? At least the boy has a sense of propriety. Now we really must be going." Mr. Swann interrupts causing Maria to frown at his behavior. Mr. Swann always tries to get between the two, but they've been destined since they were kids.

Maria shakes her head, not wanting to hear anymore of this nonsense. She walks out the door and heads for the carriage before climbing inside. Mr. Swann and Elizabeth get in soon after her. "Come along." Elizabeth looks back at Will longingly before coming back into the carriage and looking at Maria.

"One day, Beth. One day."

* * *

The soldiers all stood in their lines on either side, awaiting the commodore to walk through. The red dressed soldiers walked through the center of with guns and drums. Elizabeth stands with a small crowd beside Maria, fanning herself. "You okay?" Maria whispers, causing Elizabeth to nod.

"Just, difficulty breathing." She gasps.

"Maybe we should head back so you can get out of that dress." Maria suggests, but Elizabeth shakes her head.

"I can endure it." She says breathlessly. It's moments like this that Maria is happy about her loose fitting clothing. They are dark colors, so they make it hotter feeling, but they're also made out of cotton, which keeps you cool, and it keeps the clothes loose and nice fitting.

"If you're sure." Maria says with a shrug.

"Two paces, march!" The red soldiers, has stood back to back, but now they separate into two lines in front of the blue dressed soldiers, this time only the gun holder soldiers stand and the drummers are off to the side. The commodore rounds the corner. "Right about... face!" The soldiers turn and face one another. "Present... arms!" They aim the guns forward so that the commodore may now walk beneath. Elizabeth takes in a shaky breath as her father handed off the sword Will made to the commodore. He tests the blade and Maria rubs Elizabeth's arm.

"Just try to breath." Maria begs, causing Elizabeth to nod shakily. The two watch as the ceremony quickly ends, not much is happens at such ceremonies. Once it has ended the Commodore heads their way.

"May I have a moment?" Elizabeth and Maria glance over to see Commodore Norrington standing there. Elizabeth glances at Maria and nods before heading off with him. Maria crosses her arms and glances around the area. She always hated party gatherings. They were never her seen. She's a maid of the Swann home, but she also is the best friend of Elizabeth. It gets her to places like this. Most maids are jealous of Maria, but for Maria she always wanted something more. More than fancy parties and pretty dresses. Maria wants something many fair ladies would be appalled to hear, she wants adventure. She wants to get away from this place and find something that gives her freedom. She has always felt trapped on this island ever since she was left here as an infant. In some ways Maria just wishes to explore the world so that she can one day find her father, whoever he may be.

"Elizabeth!" Maria turns sharply and sees a bunch of men gathering by the cliff. Maria pushes her way through the crowd, ignoring everyone, but those who were by the edge.

"What happened?" Maria demands, but none of them answer, all of them looking down at the water. Maria sees a lot of bubbles in the water, which tells Maria that Elizabeth fell in. She goes to dive in, but the commodore grabs her arms.

"The rocks-" She shoved his arm off her and jumps in without a second thought. She flies through the water, her skirt flying around her along with her hair, and she hits the water. The first hit is like getting slapped in the face, but Maria pushes it back and starts looking for Elizabeth.

She can see Elizabeth, her eyes closed and her body sinking heavily to the ocean's surface floor. Maria starts swimming towards her and grabs her, but when she tries swimming up she can't. Elizabeth is like a rock, sinking to the bottom and unable to float up. Maria rips open Elizabeth's dress in order to get her to become lighter just as someone else hands move next to hers. She looks up and sees a man. Anyone can tell he's a pirate. He has the outfit of one and he has long dark hair, dark eyes, and dark tan skin.

The man helps Maria pull Elizabeth up to the surface and onto land. Maria is drenched head to toe, resembling a wet rat, but she ignores all of it as she focuses on her best friend. Ignoring the fact that her clothes stuck to her like a second coat of skin, showing off features that should never been shown in public especially around men.

The man pushes Maria asides as they find Elizabeth is still not breathing. "Move." He rips open Elizabeth's dress even move and the second he did she starts gasping and coughing.

"I never would have thought of that." One of the red dressed soldiers says.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore." The man responds back as Maria turns to face him.

"Thank you." She exclaims, causing the man to look at her.

"Your welcome, love." He eyes over Maria. Maria seems a bit strange in the man's eyes, always seeing the women dressed either proper or like a whore, but never… never like how Maria is dressed.

"I'm Maria, Maria Barbossa." The man frowns, Maria sees shock in his eyes. "What?"

"Nothing, I'm Jack. Jack Sparrow." He tells her before looking down at Elizabeth. He frowns and picks up a medallion that hangs around Elizabeth's neck. Maria's eyes widen when she sees the pirate coin. Elizabeth has never once mentioned that to her.

"Where did you get that?" Jack asks aloud, he too seems surprise.

"Oh your feet." Maria and Jack both look up to see Commodore Norrington standing there, his sword pointed right at Jack. Maria gets to her feet and Mr. Swann helps Elizabeth to hers.

"Elizabeth." He takes his coat off and wraps it around his daughter as she hurries to put her necklace away from view. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Mr. Swann looks over at the other soldier who holds up apart of her dress. The soldier points to Jack, which makes Maria snort, Mr. Swann casts her a disapproving look before one of the soldiers steps forward and goes to put his coat around, Maria, but she gives him a glare, causing him to step away from her.

"Shoot him." Maria's eyes snaps to Mr. Swann.

"Father!" Elizabeth demands. "Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" Maria looks over at the man. Mr. Swann nods and the men put away their weapons.

"I believe thanks are in order." The commodore holds out his hand and Jack eyes it over before shaking it. The commodore grabs his arm and pulls it towards him, it shows a p burn into his wrist. "Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we, pirate?" Maria already guessed that he was a pirate, judging by how he was dressed, but she still finds on surprising that he ran into such powerful people and managed to get away.

"Hang him." Mr. Swann orders.

"Keep your guns on him men." Commodore orders. "Gillette fetch some irons." The man hurries off and the commodore pushes up the sleeve even more. "Well, well, Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir." The man says, bringing a small smile on Maria's lips.

"I don't see your ship, 'Captain.'"

"I'm in the market as it were."

"He said he'd come to commander one." The thin red dressed soldier said.

"Told you he was telling the truth. These are his, sir." The fatter of the two says as he holds out a sword, a pistol, and a hat along with a compass.

"No additional shots, nor powder." The commodore says as he looks over the pistol. "A compass that doesn't point North." He holds up a rather interesting compass. He pulls out the sword and glances it over. "And I half expected it to be made of wood." Maria narrows her eyes at the mocking tone of the commodore. He pushes the sword back in, hurting the fat soldier a bit. "You are without doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of." He says.

"But you have heard of me." Maria bites back her laughs as Jack looks over the commodore. The commodore grabs Jack and pulls him forward.

"Commodore, I really must protest." Elizabeth says as she and Maria follows after the men.

"Carefully, Lieutenant." Elizabeth stands between Jack and the commodore, causing Maria to sigh and move beside her.

"Pirate or not, this man saved my life."

"One good deed does not redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness." The commodore says.

"It's enough to condemn him."

"Commodore, if it wasn't for this pirate, as you will, then your dearly beloved would be dead." Maria says coldly.

"Finally." Maria gasps as the pirates wraps his chains around her neck, causing her to stumble backwards. Elizabeth's eyes widen.

"No! No! Don't shoot!" Mr. Swann says as he looks as the girl who he thought as another daughter.

"I knew you'd warm up to me." Jack whispers in Maria's ear. Despite her being held against her will, she's not frightened. A part of her knew that Jack won't hurt her too much. His warm breath on her neck sends shivers down her spin. "Commodore Norrington, my effects, please. And my hat." Jack orders him. "Commodore." He nods and the things are passed to him. "Maria-

"Miss Barbossa." She snap.

"Miss Barbossa, if you'd be so kind. Come, come, love. We don't have all day." Maria takes his things and turns around. "Now if you'll be very kind." Maria slips the sword holder around Jack's waist. He eyes Maria's rather revealing breasts with a sly smile on his face. Maria puts his hat on his head, slipping the compass into his belt. She then helps him put his pistol belt around him. "Easy on the good now darling." She shouldn't be getting turn on by this filth of a pirate, but yet she finds herself not wanting to rush and let him go just yet. He has her under his control and yet Maria finds she doesn't mind it. "Thank you, love." He whispers eyeing her over before turning her back around and aiming the gun at her temple. "Gentlemen, my ladies, you will always remember this day as you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" He throws Maria forward and Elizabeth catches her.

Jack grabs a rope, hitting a lever, which causes a large metal cylinder to go flying down, which then breaks open the dock, which makes one soldier fall through. Maria watches as Jack flies through the air holding onto the rope. "Now will you shoot him!" Mr. Swann yells.

"Open fire!" They fire, which makes Jack yell, but they miss him easily. He gets onto a wooden platform and makes sure he's balanced. "On his heels!" Jack slides down a rope with the help of his handcuffs and takes off running. The men follows and fires, but it's no use, Jack takes off easily.

Maria watches as long as she can, watching the man run off. Mr. Swann is quick to rush the girls home, wanting them to return where it is much safer, a place in which Maria only feels trapped. She finds herself wishing that the pirate could have taken her with him.


	3. Two

Maria sits in the nook of her bay window, sitting on her window bench seat, and thinking about what has occurred today. Maria is now dressed in a nightgown, something Mr. Swann orders her to wear for bed because she normally likes sleeping nude, something about it feel more natural.

Maria's mind keeps going back to the pirate, Jack Sparrow, no matter how hard she tries not to think about him. Something about the way he looked or the way he acted really got to Maria. Jack seemed like such an interesting person, the type that had could tell you the best stories and never run out of them. Maria loves adventure, but she loves hearing about them just as much. A pirate is bound to have good stories to tell especially Jack.

Jack was also rather handsome if Maria is bold enough to say, and she is always bold. For some reason just being with Jack for those short minutes seemed as if it was more natural than living in this world of hers for most of her life. Apart of Maria always believed that if she had still been with her parents that she would have became a pirate and she too would have sailed the seven seas looking for adventure.

Maria jumps as she hears cannons going off. "What in the world?" Maria looks out the window to see a ship close by land, shooting cannonballs at the fort. "Oh my god." Maria can tell quite quickly that the ship that is firing is a pirate's ship. The black sales with the white skull and crossbones are a dead give away. "Elizabeth."

Maria quickly leaves her room, heading down the hall to quickly see Elizabeth. She runs in the room and finds Elizabeth on the balcony. "Pirates." Elizabeth says as she sees Maria. "They're here." The two sees a bunch of pirates running to the door, causing their eyes to widen.

The pair runs down the hall, trying desperately to get there before the butler can open the door. Elizabeth is faster and soon she's far ahead of Maria. Maria is suddenly pulled into a room by the maid. "What are you doing?"

"We have to hide." She whispers. "They're coming and they're going to go after you and Elizabeth."

"Me?"

"You're the governor's adopted daughter, everyone knows how dear you are to him. You must hide."

"I can't just hide! Elizabeth is in danger than I need to-

"You are always so stubborn."

"I am not just going to hide." Maria repeats.

"I'm sorry." Maria looks at her confuse before suddenly the maid picks up the box, the one that sits on a dresser and is made for jewelry. The maid hits Maria in the head before Maria can stop her. "It's for the best."

* * *

Maria groans as she wakes up to the sound of groans and moans of pain. Maria opens her eyes and sees that she is in a medical ward, so many people are now laying in the beds and many are in deep pain. "Oh, Miss Barbossa you're awake. You only got knock out, hit your head pretty bad. How about you go on and change. These men needs beds and medical care.

"Of course." Maria says as she slips out of bed.

"The governor left some clothes for you over there." Maria walks over and finds another of her black skirts, her boots, her jewelry and dagger, and lastly a similar shirt that she wore yesterday, but in red. Maria changes quickly and heads out the door.

* * *

Maria finds the governor with the commodore and so of his men, they are looking over a map as she walks up to them. "Ah, Maria, it's good to see you up and about."

"Where's Elizabeth." Maria had went right home and found her no place to be found and the place ransacked.

"They've taken her. They've taken Elizabeth!" Maria turns upon hearing Will Turner's words and worry fills her.

"Mr. Swann, is that true?" Maria asks, hoping that the pirates didn't take her beloved friend.

"Mr. Murtogg, remove the man." Commodore says, ignoring Maria, causing anger to burn in her. How dare he ignore her when all she cares about is finding out what has happened to her best friend.

Mr. Murtogg moves forward and grabs Will's arm. "We have to hunt them down. We must save her." Will barks back.

"And where do you suppose we start?" Mr. Swann asks as he steps forward. "If you have any information concerning my daughter, then please share it."

"What about with Jack Sparrow?" The men all turn and stare at Maria. "He's a pirate, he must know where other pirates locate themselves." She tells them.

"Miss. Barbossa is correct. That Jack Sparrow. He talked about the Black Pearl." The skinny soldier from the other say says.

"Mentioned it is more what he did." The fatter one says.

"Ask him where it is! He could lead us to it!" Will orders even though he has no ground to stand on. "Make a deal with him. He could lead us to Elizabeth."

"No." The commodore says, causing Maria to clench her fists. "The pirates who invaded this fort left Sparrow locked in his cell argo they are not his allies. Governor we will establish their most likely course…"

"Do you not care at all what happens to Elizabeth?" She asks, her voice shaking with anger.

The soldier tries to grab Will again when suddenly he pulls away and throws his hatchet into the table. "That's not good enough." Maria looks at Will with happiness in her eyes, happy that someone cares enough for her best friend to go to any length to get her back whereas the commodore.

"Mr. Turner , you are not a military man. You are not a sailor. You are a blacksmith. And this is not the moment for rash actions." The commodore says as he grips Will's back of his neck and drags him out of the area. Maria shakes her head at the commodore. "Maria-

She ignores him and heads after Will. "Will, wait up!" She calls as she hurries after him.

"Yes, Miss. Barbossa?" Will asks.

"It's Maria." She smiles at him. "And I can tell you're going after Elizabeth."

"I wasn't-

"Don't lie. I want in. She's my best friends, Will. If you got a plan then I want in." Will frowns and looks back at the men. "Will, I don't care if we get in trouble. We need to save Elizabeth."

"Okay." Will nods. "I am going to get Jack out and convince him to help us get Elizabeth. He's a pirate, he has to know something to help." Maria nods in agreement.

"I agree." Half of her wanted to see Jack again, which is why she is so quick to agree on getting a pirate out of jail and doing so many more bad things that are likely to occur.

The two head to the jail and walks down the steps as quickly and quietly as they can. "You! Sparrow!" Will says as the two walk to his jail cell to see him laying on the ground, looking to relax for Maria's liking.

"Aye?"

"You were familiar with that pirate ship, the Black Pearl." Will points out.

"I've heard of it." Jack says.

"Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories, boy?" Jack asks. Maria shakes her for Will, causing Jack to lay back on the ground. "Captain…" Jack pauses.

"Yes?" Maria asks, causing Jack to look at her. "The captain and his crew of miscreants sail from the Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found, except for those who already know where it is." He tells them as he sits up enough to look at them.

"The ship is real, therefore it's anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?"

"Why as me?" Jack asks, causing Maria to frown.

"Because you're a pirate." Will tells Jack.

"You want to turn pirate yourself. Is that it?"

"Never!" Will says, causing Maria to frown once more. This isn't going the way it should be.

"Will, let me talk to him, please." Maria asks in a whisper to Will.

"Maria-

"Please, Will." Will frown, glancing at Jack once more before looking back at Maria. "He's behind bars, he cannot hurt me." Will finally gives a hesitant nod before leaving the two to talk. Jack glances at Maria with a look curiousity. "Jack, we really need to know where that ship is."

"And why would I help either of you?" Jack asks as he sits up.

"Because you did once." Jack stares at Maria for a long moment. "Please, can you not help us again?" It is something about this girl that confuses Jack. She's beautiful, that much is clear, but the way she acts is like no other woman he has ever met. She is certainly not a lady nor a whore. It is clear to Jack that the only thing she could be is her father's daughter. A pirate and this is all the more reason why Jack is so entranced by her.

"How can I help when I am behind bars?" Jack asks after a moment of thinking.

"I…." Maria falls silent.

"And why would he want anything to do with a pirate?" Jack asks.

"The pirates, they took my friend, Miss. Elizabeth Swann." Maria says, causing Jack to smile.

"Ah so it is that he found a girl." Maria gives him a confused look. "I see. Well if you intend to brave all, hasten to her rescue, and so win fair lady's heart, you will have to do it with just Miss. Maria." Jack says loud enough for Will to hear. Maria frown and looks at Jack. "I see no profit in it for me."

"Jack, please-

"I'm behind bars, love and the key's runoff." Maria frowns.

"I helped build these cells. These are half-pin barrel hinges." Will says as he now stands beside Maria. Maria looks at him and watches as he grabs the bench and put the leg of the bench against the cell, putting the leg pieces on either side of one of the bars. "With the right leverage and the proper application of strength, the doors will lift free."

"What's your name?" Jack asks Will.

"Will Turner."

"That would be short for William I imagine." Jack sits up fully now. "Good, strong name." He looks at Will. "No doubt named after your father, right?" Maria glances at Jack, a bit of curiosity in her brown eyes. Why would he be so interested in Will's name or even hers? Does he know their parents?

"Yes." Will answers, he too seems to be wondering the same questions as Maria.

"Uh-huh." Jack says, he looks at the ground, clearly thinking before he gets to his feet. "Well Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death, I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?" Will stares at Jack for a moment before shaking his hand.

"Agreed."

"Agreed. Get me out." Will puts the pressure on the door and it springs free just as he said it would.

"Hurry! Someone will have heard that"

"Not without my effects." Jack tells him as he grabs his things. Will nods and leads the way out as Jack walks over to Maria and whispers in her ear. "I do hope you're happy." She glances at him, but he simply heads forward and after Will. He was hiding something and Maria is determined to find out just what it is.


	4. Three

Once they get out of the jail the three are quick to get to the docks, which is currently full with men with guns. "We're going to steal the ship?" Will asks as he looks at the ship, which is being load by the men, but Maria follows where Jack is looking and sees a ship already in the water.

"That ship." Maria says a bit too confidently for Will's liking, but it does earn a smirk from Jack.

"Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term." Jack says as he points to the ship that is being loaded. Maria gives Jack a confuse look, not understanding why he is commandeering the one at the dock when he has been looking at the other for a long time. "One question about your business or there's no use going." Jack says to Will. "This girl, how far are you will to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her." Maria raises an eyebrow, not believing that someone would actually be willing to die for someone they love, Will must truly love Elizabeth.

"Good. No worries then." Maria frown, but before she can say anything Jack grabs her hand and begins to lead her to the small boats that rest on the beach.

"What are we doing?" Maria whispers as he lifts the boat.

"You'll see, love." Jack whispers back before he climbs underneath the boat. He motions for them to follow after him, which they do, and he lowers the boat so that the soldiers won't see them. Once the soldiers leave the three stand up, holding the boat up and they walk to the water.

"This is never going to work." Maria murmurs as they pull the boat below the water's surface.

"Just watch, love." Jack smiles at her, from where she stands before him. "Just watch." They sink below the water and begin to walk along the bottom of the water.

"This is either madness or brilliance." Will speaks up as Maria walks in shock of the fact that this is working.

"I told you, love." Jack smiles as he whispers in her ear, shivers running down her back. "It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide." Jack says to Will.

The three walk closer and closer to where the ship is before they throw off the tiny boat and begin climbing the large ship's wall. Maria loses her footing causing Jack to quickly grab her waist, keeping her from falling to the water. "Easy there, love. Take it slow." His hand lays under her shirt on her waist, the warmth from his hand sending goosebumps all over her.

"Sorry." She whispers, but Jack just pulls her closer to him.

"Just stay close." They begin to climb again, this time Jack keeps an eye on Maria, and the two finally reach the top with Will and climb over.

The three make their way down the steps and to the main deck where the crew is located. "Everyone stay calm! We're taking over the ship." Jack yells as they walk together down to the crew.

"Aye! Avast!" Both Jack and Maria turn upon hearing Will's words.

"Is it too late to say we don't know him?" Maria asks as the crew laugh at them.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men, nor with a woman. You'll never make it out of the bay." Maria glares at the man as he says this.

"Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." He says with a grin. He puts his gun in front of the man's face and cocks it. "Savvy?" Maria smiles as the crew get into a small boat and leaves.

"Now what, Jack?" Maria asks. "He is right about us not being able to get this out of the bay. It can't be done with just us three."

"Just you wait." Jack smiles at her. "This is all apart of the plan."

Once he says that the three try to get the ship going, but Will can't seem to figure out how to work the sails. "Jack, I really think this isn't going to work." Maria tells him as he tries desperately to make Will understand how to do it.

"It will work. Just watch." Jack says, causing her to sigh.

"Whatever you say." She sits down on the railing and watches their struggles.

"Here they come." Will says as he runs over to where Jack stood behind the wheel.

"Wait that's a good thing?" Maria asks as she sees the other ship heading their way.

"Yes, love, it's a very good thing." Jack walks over to her, putting his hands on her thighs, and pulls her to him. Will looks away, feeling uncomfortable about their close position, while Maria stares at Jack with surprise. "It's time we get going." He pulls Maria even closer before lowering her to the ground.

"R-right." Maria says nervously. The ship pulls up next to them and the crew begin to come over, looking for all of them, while Jack wraps an arm around Maria's waist and swinging onto the other boat, Will behind them.

"This is where we take our sail." Jack smiles as he lets her go and heads over to the wheel, while Will cuts every ropes and push off every plank before setting sail. The men try to jump over, but the ship is already too far for them to get on. "Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make our way!" Jack calls as he waves his hat at the man. "We'd have had a hard time by ourselves."

Maria smiles and looks at Jack. They fire the guns, but never hit any of them. "Not as bad as I thought it'd be." Jack smiles at her.

"I told you, love, never doubt."

* * *

"When I was a lad living in England my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came here, looking for my father." Will tells them as he sharpens his sword. Maria sat on the railing once more and watches as the sailed.

"Is that so?" Jack asks as he walks over to Maria.

"My father, Bill Turner? It only after you learned my name did you agree to help." Jack stands before the wheel as Will heads up to them. "Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton. You knew my father.

Jack sighs and stands up from tightening the rope and turns to Will. "I knew him. Probably one of the few who knew him as William Turner." Jack admits to him. "Everyone else just called him 'bootstrap' or 'bootstrap Bill'."

"Bootstrap?" Will questions as Jack goes back behind the wheel.

"Good man. Good pirate. I swear, you look just like him." Maria looks over at the two men startled.

"It's not true. He was a merchant sailor. A respectable man who obeyed by the law." Will argues.

"He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag." Jack barks back.

"My father was not a pirate." Will pulls out his sword, causing Maria to jump up.

"Will!"

"Put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again." Jack says as Maria steps forward.

"You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd kill you." Will argues back.

"That's not much incentive for me to fight fair, is it?" Jack asks. With that Jack turns the wheel, causing the sail to move and knock Will right off the boat.

"Jack!" Maria gasps, going to help Will, but Jack wraps his arms around her slim frame and holds her against his chest.

"No, you are staying here." Jack whispers in her ear. "Now as long as you are just hanging here, pay attention." Jack speaks out to Will as he continues holding Maria to him. She doesn't struggle from him, but simply stays still in his arms. "The only rules that matter here are these: what a man can and what a man can't do. For instance you can accept your father was a pirate and a good man, or you can't, but pirate is in your blood, so you'll have to square with that someday." Jack tells him as he keeps one hand on Maria, while the other grabs some rum. "Me, for example, I can let you drown, but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by onesies, savvy?"

"Hey-" Maria starts, but Jack squeezes her hip, causing her to jump in surprise and fall silent.

"So," Jack continues before bringing Will back onto the ship. "Can you sail under the command of a pirate?" Jack asks as he points the blade of the sword at Will. "Or can you not?" He flips the handle to Will.

"Tortuga?" Will asks as he takes the blade.

"Tortuga." Jack smiles as he pulls Maria closer to him. "Tortuga."


	5. Four

Maria frowns as she walks the streets of Tortuga with Jack and Will. People all around them were drinking, fucking, fighting. It was very overwhelming and a bit worrisome for her. They have walked a little bit, but already one guy tried to feel her up, Jack took care of him though for her. He pulled her away and now he walks with her under his arm, not wanting another to try and get some ass from her. "It is a sad life that has never breath deep the sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy?" Jack tells them, while keep Maria close to him.

"Yes, very wonderful." Maria mumbles sarcastically already almost got raped already. Jack glances down at her with a frown.

"I won't let anything happen to you, not under my watch." He promises, causing her to stare up at him with slight surprise. "What do you think?" Jack asks Will as he glances away from Maria and to the other male.

"It'll linger." Will says after taking a once over of the place.

"I'll tell you, mate, if every town were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted." A red head woman started towards them, causing Jack to let go of Maria and start forward to her. "Scarlet." Maria smirks as she watches the woman slap Jack across the face. "Not sure I deserved that." He tells them as Maria crosses her arms. He turns back around and there stood now a blonde woman. "Giselle."

"Who was she?" The woman asks, meaning the the redhead.

"What?" The girl then slaps him across the other cheek.

"I may have deserved that." Maria rolls her eyes and leans closer to Will, looking for Will to protect her now instead of the-so-called just Jack.

"Can we just hurry this up, I don't like it here." Jack frowns before nodding, holding a hand out to her.

"Come on, now, love." She frowns at him.

"I rather not." She mumbles as she walks around him. She knew Jack was a pirate and pirates do associate themselves with whores, but apart of Maria thought Jack was different, cared more for women, but it seems to Maria that he only uses girls for means of sex, not caring about how broken he leaves them.

Will glares at Jack before wrapping his arm around Maria and the two heading where Jack said they needed to go. Jack watches Maria for a moment before he walks in front of them and started leading the way to a bar, he leads them inside the bar and down to where a pen of pigs lie. Inside the pen was a man, sleeping away the alcohol in his system.

Jack grabs a nearby bucket, Will copying his movements, and Jack tosses the water onto the sleeping man, awakening him from his slumber. "Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" The man sat up enough to see and wave his small knife around, looking for the person who awoken him. "Mother's love!" The man says as he sees Jack, he slips the knife back where it belongs and smiles. "Jack! You should know not to wake a man when he's sleepin'. It's bad luck."

"Fortunately, I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking, buys the man who was sleeping, a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it, while listening to his proposition from the man who did the waking." Maria raises an eyebrow as the man thinks for a moment.

"Aye, that'll about do it." The man holds out a hand and Jack helps him stand up. Once the man is up Will throws another bucket of water on him. "Blast! I'm already awake!" Maria gives Will a look that clearly saying 'you're an ass'.

"That was for the smell." He says, ignoring Maria, as the man nods in understanding along with Jack.

* * *

Jack buys himself a drink and sits down across from Gibbs, after telling Will and Maria to keep look. "Now, what's the nature of this venture your'n?" Gibbs takes a sip just as Jack answers him.

"I'm going after the black pearl." Gibbs chokes on his alcohol as he glances up at Jack in shock. "I know where it is going to be and I'm going to take it."

"Jack, it's a fool errand." Gibbs says. "You know better than me the tales of the Black Pearl."

"That's why I know what Barbossa is up to. All I need is a crew."

"What I hear about Captain Barbossa is that he's not a man to suffer fools nor strike a bargain with one."

"It's a good thing I'm not a fool then, aye."

"Prove me wrong. What makes you think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?"

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, aye." Gibbs gives him a confuse look, which makes Jack subtly motion his head over to Maria and Will. Still Gibbs doesn't understand, which makes Jack do it again with less subtly and a roll of his eyes. He does it two more time before Gibbs glances over at the two other members of their group.

"The kid and the girl?" Gibbs asks in a doubtful voice.

Jack nods and looks right at Gibbs. "That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner. Savvy?" Jack explains. "His only child." Gibbs eyes widen in shock as he looks at him.

"And the girl?" Jack smiles at him as he asks this.

"Barbossa's own flesh and blood."

"Are they now." Gibbs looks over at them with new interest. "Leverage, says you. I feel a change in the wind, says I." He looks at Jack. "I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock as crazy as you."

"One can only hope." Jack says as he lifts his cup. "Take what you can!"

"Give nothing back!" Gibbs finishes as they both drain their cups before slamming them onto the table.


	6. Five

The group spent the night in the bar, they had rooms in the bar, which the group took. Maria turn in her sleep, expecting to feel the mattress under neath her, but instead she felt a firm, but warm chest pressed against her cheek. A pair of strong arms around around her, holding her closer. It felt nice, despite the fact that she had no idea who this man was, but she was happy to feel the comforting embrace of a strong man. The man pulls her closer, their legs entangling, allowing her to feel how hard he was. Normally she would have pulled away at that point, but something told her to move closer, so she does. "Careful love or this will become not so innocent." A deep and groggy voice fills the room, causing her to lift her head and look up. Jack lays on the bed, his eyes closed, and his hat off.

"What time is it?" She whispers as she tries to look out the window, but can't due to Jack's tight embrace that she's in.

"Too early to get up."

"Why on earth are you in my room never mind my bed?" Maria asks, causing him to heave a sigh and open his eyes, looking down at her with a tired look.

"Some men wished to come into your room last night." Maria raises an eyebrow, not detecting any sign of him lying. "Figured only way to make sure nothing happens to you is to spend the night beside you."

"So you just decided to lay in my bed to keep me safe from dirty pirates?" Jack smiles as he catches her joking tone.

"Ironic I know." She laughs and shakes her head, going to get up, but Jack pulls her back in.

"Jack?"

"Just sleep for a little bit. It's been a long time since I've been in bed with another woman."

"I don't believe that one bit." Maria says.

"It is true I have slept with many woman, but never have I slept with a woman in so long." Maria raises an eyebrow.

"Is that suppose to make sense." Jack look over at her, causing her to go silence, his eyes meeting hers, causing her to fall silent. She knows what he means and she finds herself laying her head back on his chest, her arm going around to wrap around his waist, her legs entangling with his own. His arms wrap tighter around her and the two allow themselves to drift to sleep once more.

* * *

Once they wake up again they get their boots on and Jack puts his hat back on. He glances at Maria in a strange way, causing her to glance over at him. "What?" She sighs. He walks over to her, taking his hat off and placing it on her head. "What are you doing?" She asks, looking up at Jack, who smiles.

"Seems almost to natural how good you look in a pirate's hat." She smiles in return as she plays with her sleeves.

"Maybe I should become a pirate." She says, meaning for it to be teasing, but she finds apart of her dreams for it to become true.

"Maybe after I get my pearl back you and I can sail the seven seas together." He says, causing her to smile.

"I'd like that." Jack takes a curl of her hair, twirling it with his finger. His eyes meet hers and he begins to lower his head towards hers.

"Captain." The two move apart as Jack turns to face Mr. Gibbs. "We're ready for you." Jack nods.

"Be done in a minute." Gibbs nods, not seeing Maria as he walks back out of the room. "Come on, love." Jack says, taking her hand in his as he leads her out of the room, neither mentioning the almost kiss.

They follow Gibbs and Will to the docks where a row of pirates stood waiting for them. "Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast." Gibbs tells Jack. "Every man worth his salt," Jack goes down the row, eyeing them all one by one as Gibbs talked. "and crazy to boot." Will, Gibbs, and Maria walk beside him as Jack stops before a midget.

"So this is your able-bodied crew?" Will asks. They go down the line to a pirate that has a blue parrot on his shoulder.

"You, sailor!" Jack calls to the man.

"Cotton, sir." Gibbs corrects.

"Mr. Cotton, do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" Jack asks. "Mr. Cotton, answer man!"

"He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him." Gibbs says. Jack makes a face as Cotton shows what's left of his tongue. Will looks at it and raises an eyebrow as Maria bites her lip to keep from laughing at Jack's face expression. "No one's yet figured how." Jacks moves to leave before turning to the pirate.

"Mr. Cotton's parrot, same question."

"Wind in your sails! Wind in your sails!" The parrot calls.

"Mostly, we figure that means 'yes'." Gibbs says.

"Of course it does. Satisfied?" He asks as he turns to Will and Maria.

"Yeah, I'm good." Maria smiles, while Will shrugs.

"Well, you've proved they're mad." He answers.

"And what's the benefit for us?" A woman calls, causing the four to look down the row to the second to last person, who has a hat covering her face. Jack bends to see below the hat before lifting the flap to show an African American woman. He pulls the hat off and reveals her long dark hair. "Anamaria!" Jack says with a smile. She answers back with a slap to the face.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that either." Maria says, crossing her arms with a rather annoyed look.

"No, that one I deserved." Jack says.

"You stole my boat!" She says with a nod towards Maria.

"Actually-" She slaps him again. "Borrowed! Borrowed without permission, but with every intention of bringing it back."

"But you didn't!"

"You'll get another one."

"I will." She says, pointing her finger at Jack.

"A better one!" Will cuts in.

"A better one!" Jack agrees.

"That one." Both men look at Maria as she points out the British ship.

"What one?" Jack looks at Maria, but she motions to the British ship again. "That one?" Jack asks in slight anger. Maria smiles innocently at him. "Aye. That one. What say you?"

"Aye!" The crew calls back.

"Anchor's aweigh!" Jack yells out.

"No, it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir." Gibbs says as Jack eyes Maria over, who still looks a bit angry.

"It'll be far worse not to have them." Jack says as he looks at the sky.

* * *

They set sail and soon into the journey a very bad storm hits. Maria is drenched in seconds, sliding across the ship as she tries to not fall into the water. Jack reaches out for her, pulling her to his side as he stirs the boat. Jack looks at his compass, while steering in the right directions and keeping Maria tucked into his side. "Keep a hold, love, don't need you falling in." Jack whispers into her ear.

"Yeah, wouldn't want that." She growls as she pushes his hands off her, causing her to stumble and almost hit her head very hard.

"What got you so angry?" Jack asks as he pulls her back up to him.

"What do you care?! I'm just another girl you can toy with until I give you what you want?!" She yells, causing his eyes to widen in surprise, but she doesn't give him a chance to respond back as she pushes him off her, storming for the main deck, only to get hit again with a wave of water.

She gets saved once again by, Jack. "Love, you're going to fall in if you keep pushing me away." He says as he pulls her back into his arms. "And surprising enough I don't want you to go getting yourself killed just yet." He says, causing her to look up at him. Their faces are close as they stare into each other's eyes. He leans down, his lips brushes her.

"We should drop canvas, sir!" Gibbs yells over the storm, his eyes clouded with water, allowing him not to see what he just interrupted. Maria steps away from Jack, her face unreadable to him.

"She can hold a bit longer!" Jack yells back, his eyes still on Maria.

"What's in your head as puts you in such a fine mood, Cap'n?" Gibbs asks as Jack continues to stare at Maria's drenched body, before shaking his head and looking at Gibbs.

"We're catching up!" Jack says instead of what he really wanted to say.


	7. Six

Maria frowns as she looks over the boat, out at the water, to where the cave is located. "Dead men tell no tale." Maria could kill that bird by now. Always echoing what she wished it didn't.

"Chills the bones, how many honest sailors been claimed by this passage." Gibbs says from beside her. They were sailing over shark infested waters and ships that went down in these waters. It's enough to scare anyone.

"How is it that Jack came by that compass?" Will asks as he, Gibbs, and Maria move away from the water.

"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he came to Tortuga with a mind to find the treasure of the Isla De Muerta." Gibbs says as he makes sure the sails are tightly tied to the ship. "That was before I met him, when he was captain of the Black Pearl." Maria frowns and looks over at Gibbs.

"What?" Will asks, he too seems surprised and a bit confused. "He failed to mention that."

"He plays things close to vest now." Gibbs says.

"I can tell." Maria murmurs as she stares up at the rugged captain.

"And a hard learned lesson it was." Gibbs says. "Three days into the trip, the first mate says, 'Everything's an equal share, so that should mean the location of the treasure too.' So Jack gives up the bearings. That night, there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die. But not before he'd gone mad with the heat."

"So that's the reason for all the..." Maria rolls her eyes as Will makes a strange gesture.

"He's not weird." Maria defended, causing Will to glance at her confused.

"Now, Will, when a pirate's marooned, he's given a pistol with a single shot. One shot. Well that won't do much good hunting, nor to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starving belly and thirst, that pistol starts to look real friendly." Gibbs hold a gun shaped hand to his head with a twist smile. Maria frowns and looks over at Jack. She feels bad for what happened to him, no body should ever have to go through that. "But Jack escaped the island, and still has that single shot. He won't use it, though, save on one man. His mutinous first mate."

"Black Pearl's captain." Will guesses.

"Aye."

"How did Jack get off the island?" Maria asks as she turns and looks at him, great curiosity in her eyes.

"I'll tell ye. He waded out into the shallows, and waited three days and three nights, till all manner of sea creatures became acclimated to his presence. On the fourth morning, he roped a couple of sea turtles, lashed them together and made a raft." Maria's eyes widen in surprise and aw.

"He roped a couple of sea turtles." Will says, a tone of doubt in his voice.

"Aye, sea turtles." Gibbs nods.

"What did he use for rope?" Gibbs opens his mouth to answer, but closes once he finds that he has no answer. He turns upon hearing Jack, who now stands right behind Maria.

"Human hair." Jack answers, his fingers toying with her dark brown hair. Gibbs chuckles with a nod just before Jack adds what kind of hair. "From my back." Gibbs nods a disturbing smile on his face. Maria glances up at Jack, who is steering down at her with a breath catching gaze. He manages a small smile before pulling his away and look at the crew. "Let go the anchor!"

"Lower the anchor line!" The crew yells back.

"Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore." Maria sighs and stands as Gibbs follows after Jack.

Maria walks over to Jack as they're lowering the long boat. "Jack?" He turns and looks at Maria, a bit surprised upon her standing before him. "I'm sorry for before." Jack frown as he remembers her oh so snappy attitude. "May I come along shore with you? Elizabeth's my friend, please." Jack lets a sigh out as he looks over at the cave.

"It'd be dangerous." Jack begins.

"I know, please, can I go with you?" Jack glances over at her and smiles, holding out a hand to her, which she takes without so much of a blink.

"All aboard, love." He says as he helps her into the boat.

They row to the island, passing through waters filled with gold. "What code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?" Will asks as Maria looks down at the gold in the water, causing Jack to smile ever the slightest.

"Pirates' code." Jack answers after a pause. "Any man who falls behind is left behind." Maria frowns, apart of her thinks he shouldn't tell Will that. It's not that Maria doesn't trust him, but it's not like he likes Jack, so what is to keep him from leaving him behind once he has Elizabeth. What is keeping him from leaving Maria behind? Maria doesn't think she wants that question answered.

"No heroes amongst thieves, aye." Will mumbles as he glances back at Maria and Jack.

"For having such a bleak outlook on pirates you're well on your way of becoming one." Maria chuckles as he says this. "Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga..." Jack and Maria look back to see him staring at the gold in the water. "And you're completely obsessed with treasure." He says as Maria runs her fingers over the water with a smile.

"Guess I'd be considered a good pirate." Maria says to Jack, causing the man to chuckle and look at her.

"An excellent one." He tells her as he looks back at Will.

"That's not true." The reach the bay and quickly climb out of the boat. "I am not obsessed with treasure." He says as they start up the hill to the rock face, where just behind it all the pirates are getting ready to lift the curse. Jack stands before the opening window, looking down at the scene before him, Maria standing before him, his arm draped around her and much to his surprise, she isn't pulling away.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate." Jack smiles as he glances at Maria, moving her hair off her shoulder, and causing her to look up at him.

"Gentlemen, the time has come!" Maria frowns as she looks at the man who spoke. He has shoulder length wavy light brown hair, a scruffy beard on his face, he's tall too with a monkey on his shoulder.

"Is that the captain?" Jack glances at Maria before looking down.

"Yes, love, it is." He looks at her with a curious face, as if trying to read hers.

"Salvation is nigh! Our torment is nearing an end!"

"Elizabeth." Will gasps.

"For ten years we've been tested and tried and each man here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again! The crowd cheers with everything he says.

"Suffered, I have!" One pirate in the crowd yells.

"Punished we were, the lot of us, disproportionate to our crime! Here it is!" He lifts a foot and pushes the top of a chest open. "The curse treasure of Cortes himself." He runs his fingers down the chest, his fingers running over the coins as he went. "Every last piece that went astray, we have returned. Save for this!" He points to Elizabeth's necklace as the crowd yells once more.

"Jack!" Will hisses in worry.

"Not yet." Maria trusts Jack, so she knows to listen to him, Will however tries to climb over, knocking a few coins down, but Jack pulls him down to a crouch. "We wait for the opportune moment." He starts down the walk way once more, Maria walking beside him, and Will close behind them.

"When's that? When it's of greatest profit for you?" Will asks, causing Maria to frown at him.

"May I ask you something?" Jack asks. "Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me." He looks at both Will and Maria.

"N.. No." Maria shakes her head, but Will doesn't answer.

"Do us a favor. I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here." Jack says, causing Maria to nod in agreement.

"I agree with Jack, Will, you out there is way to reckless for us." Jack nods with Maria.

"And try not to do anything stupid." Jack adds as he and Maria start walking away.

"Who among us have paid the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen gods?" The captain asks as Jack and Maria watch from around the corner.

"I'll distract him, but you must go after Elizabeth." Jack whispers, causing Maria to nod in understanding and agreement. "But we must wait for the right moment." Again she nods.

"Us!" The crowd yells in answer to their captain.

"And whose blood must yet be paid!"

"Hers!"

"You know the first thing I'm going to do after the curse is lifted?" The crew laughs. "Eat a whole bushel of apples!" The crowd cheers as the captain picks up a knife, bending her over.

"Jack-

"Trust me, love." Maria looks at Jack, his eyes showing nothing but strength and truthfulness.

"I do." Maria whispers. "I trust you." Jack smiles in response as he turns back to face the crowd.

"Begun by blood. By blood undone." Maria frown as she sees a dark shape pass the corner of her eye, but before she can react blackness over takes her upon a hard hit is done to her head.


	8. Seven

Maria groans as she opens her eyes and wake up. "Jack?" She groans.

"Easy, love." Jack whispers as he helps her to her feet.

"W-what happened?" Jack frown, a glare in his eyes as he stares down at the ground.

"Will happened." Maria's eyes widen in shock as she remembers the code.

"He... He left us behind." Jack nods as he looks at her.

"Come on, let's see if we can not get back to the ship." Jack says as he takes her arm and leads her down the slope, the evil ore still in his hands. He leads them right to where all the pirates stand.

"You!" A skinny greasy pirate says.

"You're supposed to be dead."

"Am I not?" Jack asks. He checks himself over before turning with Maria to leave, but they get caught off by another group of them.

"Uh..."

"Let me do the talking, love." Jack whispers in her ear. He turns them around, but all around them people have their weapons drawn on him. "Pearlie... Palu-li-la-la-lulu... Parlili... parsnip... parsley..." Maria raises an eyebrow at him. 'Yeah, he do the talking.' She thinks bitterly. "Partner..."

"Parley?" The skinny pirate asks.

"That's the one! Parley!" Jack says with a smile. "Parley!"

"Parley?" The balding fatter man beside the other pirate speaks up. "Damn to the depths whatever muttonhead thought of parley!"

"That would be the French." Jack says. And like that the Captain makes his way to them.

"How the blazes did you get off the island?" The captain asks as Jack rests against the ore, letting Maria's arm go.

"When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing." The captain looks at him with a curious expression. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Ah, well, I won't be making that mistake again." He says as he stands before Jack. "Gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"Aye." They nod.

"Kill him."

"What about the girl?" One asks, causing the captain to frown and turn to Maria, who he had yet to notice. Jack's eyes widen as he tries to distract the captain from the girl, but before he gets a chance the captain asks a very important question.

"Who are you?" The captain asks Maria, but Jack tries to signal her not to answer, but she does before she notices.

"Maria Barbossa." Jack curses under his breath as the entire crew begins to whisper amongst themselves with surprise.

"Barbossa?" The captain questions, Maria glances at Jack's sullen face with a frown.

"Yes?"

"And your mother, who was she?"

"I..." Jack just nods, it's too late to go back. "I never knew her name. I was taken in by the governor when I was only a child." She answers. The captain stares at her for a long moment, so many emotions flashing through his eyes that Maria can't read them all.

"The girl's blood didn't work, did it?" Jack asks, trying to get the attention off Maria.

"You know whose blood we need." The captain says upon turning to him.

"I know whose blood you need."

* * *

"So you expect to leave me on some beach with nothing but a name and your word it's the one I need, and watch you sail away in my ship with my daughter." To say Maria's mind is not a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions would be a lie. Jack knew since the beginning who her father was and he never once said anything and now she is standing before her very own father with Jack beside her.

"No. I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away on my ship, with your daughter." His arms wrap around the waist of the captain's daughter, anger clear in the captain's eyes, but Maria doesn't have the strength to push him off her, she's too... empty feeling. "And then I'll shout the name back to you. Savvy?" Jack smiles as he rests his head on Maria's shoulder.

"But that still leaves me standing on some beach, with naught but a name and your word it's the one I need and you have my daughter." Barbossa says as he stares at his daughter, while Jack looks through the apples that rests in a bowl.

"Of the two of us, I am the only one who hasn't committed mutiny. Therefore, my word is the one we'll be trusting." Barbossa pulls his eyes away from Maria in order to stare at Jack, who was touching his precious apples. "Although, I suppose I should be thanking you because, in fact, if you hadn't betrayed me and left to die, I would have an equal share in that curse, same as you. I also wouldn't have met your lovely daughter." Jack smiles. "And that means you should be thanking me because then you wouldn't have met your daughter." He bites into the apple, Barbossa glaring at Jack as he does so. "Funny old world, isn't it?" Jack holds the apple out to him, causing his glare to strengthen.

"Captain! We'e coming up on the Interceptor." One of the crew members say as he walks into the room. The monkey runs across the table, landing on Maria's shoulder, for some reason it creates a memory inside Maria's head.

~Flashback~

A small child of only three lays in a basket on the beach as two people stand above her. "Must we do this?" The woman asks, a broken voice filled with sorrow.

"It's the best life for her." The man says in a comforting tone. A small screech is heard before a small monkey hand is placed on the girl's cheek and seconds later her face is close to the monkey's.

"Can't we at least leave the monkey with her, he'll keep her safe and-

"The monkey is as much a pirate as we are. Her life is set for the noose if she stays with us or him." The man says. "We'll come for her when the time is ready, but until then we must let her live a happy and healthy life." The monkey makes small noises as he stares into the deep brown pools of the baby's eyes.

~End of flashback~

Maria's eyes meets her father's and she feels all the breath leave her.


	9. Eight

"We'll discuse this later." Barbossa tells his daughter as the two make their way out of his room.

"You didn't want to leave me. You had to. Didn't you?"

"Not now Maria." Barbossa says before going up the steps.

"Mar-

"Jack, just don't talk to me."

"Don't you want to know why I didn't tell you?" Maria turns and looks at Jack as he asks this. "Your father and I have never gotten along, not since he took my ship and crew. I was selfish upon meeting you. Wanted to use you as leverage." Maria shakes her head, her heart aching at his words. She turns to go, but he grabs her hand. "Maria once I got to know you... Plans change." She looks at him unsure how to feel at the moment. "You're like no woman I ever met." He took a step towards her. "You have a fire in you that burns a desire within me." Maria's heart begins to beat faster as Jack stands right before her. "Your eyes drown me every time I look into them." He caresses her face, causing her eyes to fall close. "You make me forget everything that is me." Jack whispers. "I do not blame you if you hate me, but I just... It started off as leverage and now... it turned into not wanting to share you." She looks up at Jack as he says this.

"Jack, I-

"You don't need to say anything back. I just... wanted you to know this." Jack let her go and follows after her father. He goes and stands in front of Barbossa as Barbossa tries to get a look at the ship. "I'm having a thought here, Barbossa." He lowers his spyglass and looks at Jack. "What say we run up a flag of truce, I scurry over to the interceptor, and I negotiate the return of your medallion, ay? What do you say to that?"

"Now you see, Jack, I say that's the attitude that lost you the pearl." Maria frowns as she looks at her father. She can clearly see a bit of hurt in Jack's eyes. The pearl was everything to him and Maria's father had to go and rub it in his face. "People are easier to search when they're dead." Maria's eyes widen at her father's cold words. "Lock him in brig."

"Father-" Maria starts, but Barbossa stops her.

"I said-

"And I was yet to finish talking. Those people are only defending themselves. One of them being one of my best friends. Are you really going to go and kill them all?" Barbossa doesn't say anything, but motions for them to take Jack. "I had spent my entire dreaming of the moment I'd meet my parents." Barbossa looks at Maria as she said this. "I dreamed from happy hugs and happy reunions to a cold glance, but never did I imagine my father could ever be so heartless and cruel especially to his daughter."

"I did what-

"Yes and I accept that, but you're planning on killing all my friends without even a second thought. You say Jack is too weak to have the Pearl, but maybe he was just too noble to be in the presence of someone so cruel." She gasps as suddenly she falls to the ground, holding her red cheek. Barbossa looks at her with his own shock and remorse.

"Maria-" He goes to help her up, but she flinches away.

"Don't touch me." Jack crouches down and helps Maria stand, which she gladly excepts. "I'm staying with Jack. He's the only pirate on this ship that I trust." She can see the hurt in Barbossa's eyes, but she doesn't care. He abandoned her and now after so many years he treats her as if she is just second minded and a thought for later.

"Come on, love." Jack whispers as he takes her hand in his. The two are brought down to the brig moments later, Jack keeping Maria's hand tightly in his. The man pushes Jack in, which causes Maria to follow suit. "Apparently there's a leak." Jack says as he gets locked in with Maria, they're feet wet from the water that is on the floor.

"Something tells me they don't care." Jack looks at Maria and frowns. Jack crouches down and looks through the hole before looking up at Maria.

"Are you okay, love?" She shakes her head, staring at the wall with a face void of emotions. Jack walks up to her and wraps her up in his arms. She closes her eyes, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his chest.

"Did you mean what you said, Jack?"

"Yes."

"Am I not like any of the others?"

"There is not a single woman like you, Maria, it's what calls me. Like the sea calls my soul." A small smile comes over as she looks up at him.

"So then am I not going to be used like those others."

"Love, using you is impossible. It's either all or nothing with you." She smiles and the two stare at each other for a long moment. Jack lifts his hand, cupping her cheek and pushing her hair out of her face with his thumb. The two stare deeply into each other's eyes before Jack lowers his head very slowly. They continue to stare at each other as Jack's lips are just inches from hers. "Tell me if you want me to stop." He breaths against her lips.

"Don't." He pulls her towards him and kisses her, causing her to gasp. She wraps her arms around his neck, trying to keep their bodies close together. Jack pushes her roughly against the wall, his hands running over as much bare skin as his hands can touch. "Jack." His name falls from her lips in a breath whisper as her nails dig into the back of his neck. "Don't stop." He moves his lips to her neck, kissing and suck the area, causing her to moan as hands slide down his chest, slipping under his shirt, and running her nails through his chest hair.

The air becomes hot and thin, the two refusing to part or stop. His hands slip under her shirt, ready to lift it over her head when suddenly cannon fire sounded, causing the two to break apart, both breathing heavily. "Woah." Maria gasps as suddenly the ship turns and she is thrown into Jack's arms again.

"Easy love, I think our ride is about to get a bit rocky." She crouches down and looks in the hole.

"They're turning into you, Jack." Jack frown as Maria says that. "They're taking the fight to Barbossa and his crew." Jack raises a curious eyebrow at Maria's words.

"Barbossa?"

"That all he ever was, a last name to mine."

"Love," Jack frown, twirling a piece of her hair. "No man can live up to your standards, not even me."

"Would you do, Jack?" He looks down at her confused. "Would you kill Will and Elizabeth even if there was another way? If they were just strangers to you?"

"I only kill when I need to."

"And shouldn't that be everyone's intentions?"

"We're pirates, love."

"Yes, but some are better than others. You are better than Barbossa." Jack doesn't say anything as he stares at Maria.

"Fire!" They hear Barbossa yell from above.

"Get down." Jack pushes Maria to the floor, covering her with his body,

"Fire all!" just as the cannons roar to life. Maria gasps as a hole is made in the part of the ship where she had recently been crouched.

"Stop blowing holes in my ship!" Jack yells with anger.

"Jack?"

"Just stay down, love." Jack frown before piking up flask only to find it empty. "Hey, love." She turns and sees the door blown open. "What you say we carry ourselves to the other ship?"

"That's the side I'm fighting for." She gets up and the two make their way out on the deck.

"Just follow my league, love." He jumps up, grabbing a robe with one hand and Maria's waist with his other arm. "Thanks very much." He says to the pirate who swung over with the rope for Jack. "Hold on tight, love." Jack says before swinging. Maria holds tightly to them as they swing to the other side, knocking a bad pirate over at the same time.

"Jack!" Gibbs says. "Maria!"

"Bloody empty." Jack says, handing the flask over to Gibbs. "We need to find the medallion before your father gets it." Maria nods in agreement before grabbing a sword. "You know how to fight with that?"

"Pretty basic, Jack, I think I can handle it." She says before a pirates comes at her, but she fights him off.

"There's Elizabeth." The two watch as a pirate goes to kill her, but Jack steps in, grabbing the man's arm. "That's not very nice." Jack says before Elizabeth hits the man back into the water.

"Maria." Maria hugs her friend shortly. "I was so worried when Will said-

"Don't worry about it." Maria smiles but apart of her really wants to kill Will at the moment.

"Where's the medallion." Jack asks.

"Wretch!" She goes to hit him, but Jack catches her wrist.

"Ah, where's the William." He says upon seeing the wrapped hand.

"Will." Elizabeth gasps as she looks down at brig. She runs over and Maria goes to follow, but Jack stops her.

"Look." Maria turns and sees the monkey running with the medallion. "Monkey." Jack runs after the monkey and Maria is torn in following Jack or helping Elizabeth. She glances at Jack before running to Elizabeth's side.

"Hold on." Maria says as she and Elizabeth tries pushing the useless log off the brig's door. "Erg! I can't! Move! It!" She grunts as she tries hard to move it.

"Keep trying!" Elizabeth says before arms wrap around Maria.

"Get off me! Get off!" She yells as she is dragged back. She can hear Elizabeth screaming for Will, surely she too got grabbed. "Get your bloody hands off me!" She yells just as she is thrown onto the deck of the Pearl.

"Easy, lads." Barbossa says, going to help her, but she slaps his hand away from her.

"Don't you touch me!" She growls as she gets up on her own. "Don't ever touch me." She backs up until her back is against Jack's chest, his arm slinks around her as soon as she is against him. She can see the anger, the hurt, and more importantly the jealousy in Barbossa's eyes. He wants to be comforting his daughter not have Jack doing it. He wants his daughter to come to him with love and happiness, not to Jack. Especially not to Jack.

"Any of you even thinks the word 'parley', I'll have your guts for garters." The short bald pirate says once the crew is tied up. Jack is being held by the pirates and Maria, she refuses to leave his side. Maria's eyes widen when she sees the ship blow up.

"Oh my..." She has tears in her eyes, which she is fighting back, as she looks at Jack. She can see sadness in his eyes too, he too has grown to like the stupid blacksmith.

"You godless pirate!" Elizabeth yells as she hits Barbossa.

"Welcome back, miss." Maria's father says. "You took advantage of our hospitality last time. it holds fair you return the favor." Maria's eyes widen as she watches Elizabeth be thrown to the male pirates. When Barbossa turns and looks at her he can see the anger, the hurt, and the betrayal on her face. He watches as she moves closer to Jack, looking both for comfort and safety.

"He won't do the same to you and if he tries... I won't let him." Jack whispers to her as Maria watches helplessly as Elizabeth is struggling against the pirates.

"Stop!" Elizabeth yells as Maria buries her face into Jack's chest.

"Barbossa!" Maria freezes as she hears Will's voice.

"Will." She hears Elizabeth say, causing Maria to slowly look up and see none other than William Turner standing right there, alive. Will jumps down, grabs a pistol and aims it at the pirates.

"She goes free!"

"What's in your head, boy?" Barbossa asks.

"I got to keep him from doing something stupid." Jack whispers, moving to go before Will.

"She goes free."

"You only got one shot and we can't die." Barbossa says,.

"Don't do anything stupid." Jack whispers, but it goes ignored as Will jumps up on the ship's wall and hold the gun to him.

"You can't, I can."

"Forget not doing anything stupid." Maria mumbles.

"Like that." Jack whispers.

"Who are you?" Jack moves forward, trying to stop Will from being more stupid.

"No one. He's no one." Jack says, standing before Barbossa with Maria beside him. "A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew, twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though. Eunuch."

"My name is Will Turner! My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my viens."

"Idiot." Maria whispers as her and Jack moves back to where they had been standing.

"He's the spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill, come back to haunt us!"

"On my word, do as I say," Will says. "Or I'll pull the trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' locker!"

"Name your terms Mr. Turner."

"Elizabeth goes free."

"Yes, we know that one. Anything else?"

"Maria goes free as well." Barbossa goes to argue, but Maria cuts in.

"Where Elizabeth goes I go." Barbossa turns and looks at his daughter as she says that. "She's my family." She goes and stands beside Elizabeth, stepping on the foot of one of the pirates who are holding her. "Let go of her or I'll gut you." They did as she said and Maria takes Elizabeth's hand in hers.

"And the crew! The crew are not to be harmed!" Barbossa stepped forward.

"Agreed."

Minutes later Maria and Elizabeth are on the plank together. "Last chance, Maria." Barbossa says, but Maria raises her chin up stubbornly.

"My family is the Swans. Elizabeth is my sister, Weatherby is my father." Barbossa's face hardens as Maria says this. "If Beth is to walk the plank then I'll gladly follow." The two walk to the edge, Elizabeth standing in front of Maria.

"Barbossa, you lying bastard." Will yells. "You swore she'd go free!"

"Don't dare impugn my honor, boy! I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where. And Maria goes with as she promised." Barbossa says. The crew laughs as Barbossa gives a hard look at Maria and Elizabeth. "Although it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it, lads?" Elizabeth and Maria look at each other in confusion. "So I'll be having that dress back before you go." Elizabeth glares as Maria shakes her head.

"Bastard." Maria says, causing Barbossa to look at her sharply. Elizabeth undresses, causing the pirates to whistle as she does so. She throws it roughly at the pirate.

"Goes with your black heart." Elizabeth says.

"Ooh, it's still warm." Maria shakes her head in disgust at her father's words.

"Off you go!" A pirate yells as Elizabeth and Maria begin walking to the edge.

"Come on!"

"Too long!" The mean pirate hits the board, causing Maria and Elizabeth both to fall into the water. Maria and Elizabeth swim to the surface, gasping for air.

"We got to swim to shore." Maria says as she hears people moving up ahead. Maria starts swimming for the shore as she hears someone jump in after them.

"What was that?"

"I don't know, but keep swimming." Maria says as she continues swimming for shore. Her black hair like a banner behind her, her clothes sticking tightly to her skin. As they reach shore they turn and see Jack following after them. Apart of Maria is happy that Jack is with them because at least he'll be here to make Maria feel better and help her get off the island with Elizabeth.

"That's the second time I've watched that man sail away with my ship."


	10. Nine

Maria rings out her hair as she follows behind Elizabeth and Jack. "But you were marooned on this island before." Elizabeth had been arguing with Jack since they arrived about how to get off the island. "You said we could escape in the same way you did then."

"To what point and purpose, young missy?" Jack asks as he turns to face Elizabeth as Maria ties her hair back. "The Black Pearl is gone. Unless you or Maria have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in those bodices... unlikely..." He says as he eyes over Maria. "Young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him." He turns back around and knocks on a tree.

"But you're Captain Jack Sparrow." Elizabeth cries. Jack takes long strides. "You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company." Jack stops moving. "You sacked Nassau port without a shot." He begins to jump on the spot he's standing on.

"Are you the pirate I've read about or not?" Maria watches as Elizabeth stands before Jack.

"How did you escape last time, Jack?" Jack glances at Maria, who looks at him. She's scared if she's being honest. They're stuck on an island with nothing around them to keep them alive.

"Maria...I..." Jack sighs and pushes Elizabeth a few steps back for a moment before looking back at Maria. "Last time I was here a grand total of three days. Alright?" His eyes show what he's feeling. He's feeling embarrassed that Maria is hearing the truth and he's afraid she'll look at him differently if she knew he wasn't as great as everyone thinks. "Last time," He continues as he opens a secret door in the ground. "The rumrunners used this island as a cache. They came by and I was able to barter passage off." He tells them as he climbs down the steps. "From the looks of things, they've long been out of business. Probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that." Jack says as he grabs some bottles of rum.

Maria stares at him a bit surprised, but she can't really blame him. He had lost his ship, his crew, his title, his dignity, he lost everything. It's no wonder he made up the story that he did. He needed to heal his pride and dignity, so he made everyone think he was much cooler than he really was, but that doesn't change Maria's thoughts about him. "So that's it, then?" Elizabeth suddenly asks. "That's the secret, grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow. You spent three days lying on a beach drinking rum." Jack looks Elizabeth over.

"Welcome to the Caribbean, love." Maria sighs before taking one of his bottles of rum, while he hands the other to Elizabeth.

Maria and Jack walk back down to the beach and Jack looks over at her. "What are you thinking, love?"

"That I'm tired and I just want to find a way off this island." Jack sighs and takes a gulp of his rum.

"Don't blame you there, love."

"How are we going to get off this island?"

"Don't worry about it." Jack smiles as he sips his rum. "Just enjoy the adventure." He lights a fire as Maria watches him.

"Just enjoy the adventure." She repeats.

"We're devils, we're black sheep." Elizabeth, Jack, and Maria dance around the fire singing as loud as they can and mostly off pitch. "We're really bad eggs drink up, me hearties, yo-ho. Yo-ho, yo-ho, a pirate's life for me."

"I love this song!" Jack yells as he twirls Maria around, who giggles and trips into his arms. "Really bad eggs!" He yells before falling back onto the sand. Maria smiles and flops down beside him. "When I get the Pearl back," He pulls Maria into his arms. "I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew, we'll sing it all the time."

"And you will be positively the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main." Maria says as she wraps her arms around him. Elizabeth watches with a disgusted look on her face.

"Not just the Spanish Main, love. The entire ocean. The entire world!" Jack says, causing Maria to smile up at him. "Where ever we want to go, we go. That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and hull and deck and sails. That's what a ship needs. But what a ship is... What the Black Pearl really is, is Freedom." Maria smiles and cuddles into his arms.

"Jack, I really am sorry for my father." Jack rests his chin on her head.

"It's not your fault, love."

"It must be awfully terrible for you to be trapped on this island." Elizabeth adds, causing them to glance at her.

"Oh, yes... but the... company is infinitely better than last time," He says as he wraps his arm tighter around Maria, who smiles and moves even closer to him.

"To freedom." Maria says softly, holding up her bottle.

"To the Black Pearl." Jack says as he drains his bottle dry as Maria finishes off hers. Jack falls back onto the ground and falls to sleep as Maria stares down at him.

"Why do you allow him to touch you like that, Maria?" Elizabeth suddenly asks, causing Maria to look at her.

"What do you mean?"

"He's a pirate."

"So?"

"So... So... So he's disgusting and probably diseased and-

"Elizabeth, Jack's not like my father. He isn't a pig."

"Oh please-

"Beth, why can't you just accept that he's an okay guy and he makes me happy."

"Because he's just using you!"

"He's not though."

"Is that what he told you? You father is the captain of his beloved ship."

"It's not about that."

"You think you're in love but you have no idea."

"And you do?! You've been in love with Will for years and you never even tried to tell him. You just go on and on about how horrible it is for you to not be able to express your feelings towards him. You have two men who are absolutely in love with you and all you're doing is pulling them along. You need to tell Norrington that you're not interested and tell Will you are interested because it's not fair to either of them."

"Will-

"Will is being a bitch, but it doesn't mean you have to be too. Grow a backbone and tell the man how you feel. Stay out of my love life while you're at. You have no right to judge me." Elizabeth glares at Maria before storming off. Maria groans, tossing her bottle off in a random direction and falling down beside Jack. She glances over at him before rolling over, running her fingers down his face. "You make me feel safe and special. I have felt that in a long time." She lays her head on his chest and Jack wraps his arms around her instinctively. "I like it here. With you."


	11. Ten

Maria woke up to the smell of smoke. "Mm? Jack?" She questions as she slowly opens her eyes. She looks around to find herself laying on the sand and smoke surrounding her. "Jack?!" She calls as she hurriedly gets to her feet. She looks around and sees Jack yelling at Elizabeth. "Elizabeth? Jack?" She hurries over.

"One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for Maria and I. Do you really think there is the slightest chance that they won't see it?"

"But why is the rum gone?" Jack questions as he Maria walks over to stand on the side of them.

"Just wait, Captain Sparrow. You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye open, and you will see white sails on that horizon." Jack grabs his pistol.

"Jack!" Maria snaps as he aims it at Elizabeth. Jack looks at Maria and lets out an angry shout as he stuffs it back into his holder and storms off. "Erg! Why can't either of you just act like grown-ups!" Maria yells as she storms after Jack. "Jack Sparrow! Where on earth do you think you are going?!" She shouts.

"Away from here!" Jack yells. "If I go back there I will shoot her!"

"Hey, Jack, stop." Maria grabs his arm and turns him to face her. "Relax, it's just rum."

"Just... Just rum?!" Maria rolls her eyes.

"She could have shot you first before blowing up your rum." Jack narrows his eyes on her and groans before looking out at the sea.

"I hope you know there is no living with her or you after this." She frowns before looking out at the sea to see the ships already coming. "They'll be bringing me to the noose."

"Jack, I can..." She trails off knowing that she can't tell him she'll talk her adopted father out of hanging him because there is no way with him being a pirate.

She instead takes his hand in hers. Jack laces their fingers together and squeezes her hands. "Don't worry, love, I'll find a way out like I always do." She looks up at him.

"If... If you do get out and you have to leave... will you take me with you if you can?" He looks down at her.

"Always, love." She stands on her pinky toes and kisses him. He kisses her back. The two pull away and look back out at the sea.

"Here goes nothing." Maria sighs as they reach them.

Moments later they are on the boat and Elizabeth is arguing with her father to go back for Will. Maria's eyes stay on Jack who stands by the sailors. "But we have to go back for Will!" Elizabeth yells.

"No! You're safe now." Her father says. "We will return to Port Royal immediately, not to go gallivanting after pirates."

"Then we condemn him to death!" Elizabeth shouts. This causes both Norrington and Elizabeth's father to frown.

"The boy's fate is regrettable, but then so is his decision to engage in piracy."

"To rescue me. To prevent anything from happening to me." maria already knows she won't be getting out of this without trouble for her own act of piracy by following Will's examples.

"If I may be so bold as to interject my professional opinion." Jack interrupts. "The Pearl was listing after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it. The Black Pearl. The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up, eh?" Jack asks, getting into the Norrington's face.

"By remembering that I serve others, not only myself." Maria frowns as she looks at Norrington. She knows Jack is trying to get the Pearl, but also to get Will despite the guy being a major issue.

"Commodore, I beg you, please do this. For me. As a wedding gift." Maria's jaw drops.

"Elizabeth? Are you accepting the commodore's proposal?" Elizabeth's father asks.

"I am."

"A wedding. I love weddings." Jack smiles as he looks at Maria, who rolls her eyes. "Drinks all around!" They all look at Jack, who holds out his hands. "I know. 'Clap him in irons,' right?" Norrington starts down the steps.

"Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with a bearing to Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave.' Do I make myself clear?"

"Inescapably clear." Jack smiles. Maria gives Jack a worried look, but he just gives her reassuring one in return before being taken away.

As night falls, Maria is stuffed into the back captain's office. "This is all Jack Sparrow's doing." Elizabeth says.

"I don't know about you, but I'm finding a way out of here. There's no way I'm letting Jack go in there alone." Maria says as she looks around. "We can use these sheets and clothes to make a rope to get down to the boats."

"Good thinking." Elizabeth says as they quickly begin to tye the clothing and sheets together. Maria begins to throw it down as Elizabeth finishes tying the last of it.

"Elizabeth?" Elizabeth's father calls as he knocks on the door. "I just want you to know. I uh, I believe you made a very good decision today. Couldn't be more proud of you. But you know, even a good decision, if made for the wrong reasons, can be a wrong decision." Elizabeth rolls her eyes as she hooks the end of the sheets. The two women make their way down the rope made by the sheets and clothes and they reached the boats.

They hope down onto the boat and sit. Maria begins to row the boat away. "I feel slightly bad." Elizabeth.

"Only slightly?"

"We can't let them go in there alone." Elizabeth says.

"No, we can not. Either Jack or Will will do something stupid."

"True." Elizabeth sighs. "Men."

"They're all alike."

"It takes us, women, to do the hard work."

"Yeah," Maria nods as they row to the Black Pearl and climb aboard.

They sneak aboard and with the crew, they manage to get rid of the few pirates that are on the ship. The crew cheers. "All of you with us!" Elizabeth shouts, as her and Maria head for the boat. "Will is in that cave and we must save him! Ready and heave!" They pull, but only they pull. They turn and sees the crew just staring at them.

"Are you guys serious?" Maria questions. "Your captain is in there!"

"Please, we need your help!" Elizabeth shouts. "Come on!"

"Any port in a storm." The parrot calls.

"Cotton's right. We've got the Pearl."

"Are you really leaving Jack behind?" Maria questions.

"Jack owes us a ship." Marty says.

"And there's the code to consider." Gibbs says.

"The code?" Maria and Elizabeth asks.

"You're pirates. Hang the code and hang the rules!" Elizabeth says.

"They're more like guidelines, anyway." Maria tells them. None of them say anything as they look at Maria and Elizabeth.

* * *

"Bloody pirates." Elizabeth curses as she rows with Maria running her fingers through her hair.

"How are we supposed to help with just the two of us?"

"We'll think of something." Maria frowns and looks down at her hands. "Maria..." Maria glances up at Elizabeth. "On the beach-

"Don't. I shouldn't have said what I did. I was being horrible. I know how hard it is to just be with someone, especially when so many people are against it."

"I say, when this is over, you go with Jack." This surprises Maria. She looks over at Elizabeth with surprise. "He makes you happy, Maria even if I don't understand how you come to care for him. If you care for him then follow your heart."

"I... Thank you, Beth." Elizabeth smiles as they dock.

"Let's just get our men." Maria laughs and the two hurry inside.

"I'm going to teach you the meaning of pain?" They see a pirate standing before Will.

"Do you like pain?" Elizabeth asks. "Try wearing a corset." She says as she hits the pirate down with the staff she grabbed a hold of.

"Woah! Good hit, Beth." Maria smiles as she picks up a sword. She glances over with a frown on her face as she sees Jack and her father fighting, both of them skeletons.

"Uh... Care to explain?" Maria asks.

"It's the curse." Elizabeth says.

"Ah... the curse." Maria nods. "So, which side is our Jack on?"

"At the moment?" Will asks, causing Maria to sigh.

"Wonderful." Maria moves forward and cuts one of the pirate's heads off, causing it to go rolling. "Heads be rolling." Maria grins as Elizabeth and Will stake the three pirates together, keeping them from separating. "Good idea." Maria grins as she picks up a bomb, lightning it and putting it in the middle guy's chest and pushing them out of the moon's light.

"No fair."

"Life's not fair." Maria says. "Deal with it." She turns as Jack fights with her father, closer to the chest. His eyes meet Maria and she sees the blood dripping from his hand. They need the blood of the cursed to break the curse. She knows what he is planning. She swallows and gives him her acceptance.

Jack throws the coin to Will and Barbossa aims his gun at Will, but Jack shoots him before Barbossa can shoot Will. Barbossa turns to Jack. "Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot." Barbossa says.

"He didn't waste it." Barbossa's eyes fall on Maria before turning to look at Will as Will drops his own bloody coin to the pile.

Barbossa looks at Jack and then down at himself. His shirt begins to seep with red liquid. He looks at his daughter before falling to the ground. Maria hurries to be by his side. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "You gave me no choice." Barbossa manages a weak smile.

"You're too much like your mother." He chokes out. "I should have known." Maria can feel the tears rolling down her face, but she can't help them nor does she wipe them away. Barbossa wasn't the best person, but he was Maria's real father and she can only wish they had gotten the chance to know one another more, but if Maria had to choose between Barbossa and Jack then she'd pick Jack. "I feel... cold." Barbossa whispers. Her father falls to the pile, his apple rolling out his hand. Maria picks up the apple and holds it in her hands.

"I'm sorry." She whispers before standing up. Jack comes to stand by her side and wrap an arm around her.

"It's okay, love." She turns and wraps her arms around him. "Now, let's me get my gold." Jack smiles as he pulls away and begins to loot what he finds precious. Maria chuckles and looks away at Will and Elizabeth, having a moment before Jack ruins it. Maria rolls her eyes and sighs. "Maria." She nearly jumps when she feels something being placed on her left hand's ring finger. She stares down at the perfect diamond. The band is in the shape of a rose with the diamond being the rose petals itself. It has two bands looped together, one of the loops resembling thorns, while the other resembled a thin leaf. "I believe it'll look best on you." She smiles and runs her thumb over it. "To remind you that you are now a pirates." She chuckles. "And mine."

"Yo ho, a pirates life for me." Jack laughs and turns her around and gives her a quick kiss. "And I'm always yours." Jack smiles, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Come on, love." They head over to where Will stands alone. "If you were waiting for the opportune moment, that was it." Jack points out before following Elizabeth out with Maria behind him. "Now, if you be so kind to be so much obliged if you'd drop me and Maria off at my ship."

Maria stops in her tracks as Jack carries on. She can hear Elizabeth explaining what happened and Maria already knows what is about to happen.

* * *

"I'm sorry Jack, Maria." Elizabeth says as Maria holds Jack's hand. Maria knows she's going to lose Jack. There's no way Jack can escape from this one.

"They done what's right by them. Can't expect more than that." Jack says in a moto tone as he rubs his thumb over Maria's knuckles.

* * *

When they arrive back Jack is arrested and they sail back home. Maria only gets a chance to talk to him on the way back. She heads down the steps, ordering the sailor to give her a moment alone with Jack. She walks down to Jack, her ring that Jack gave her resting in her pocket where it is safe from the eyes of the navy. "Jack." She whispers upon approaching his cell.

"Ah, love, come to say goodbye already?"

"Jack, please don't joke. This is serious." She whispers as she looks at him. "You're not going to get out of this one. We both know that. You're crew aren't coming and... And there's no way you'll be able to escape on your own. The guards are heavy and everyone is watching in case you try something. You're not getting free, Jack and we both know what is the price for the crime of piracy."

"The gallows."

"The gallows." Maria whispers in agreement.

"Don't get upset, love, I'm sure another pirate will come along and sweep you off your feet."

"Maybe, but there will only ever be you, Jack who captures my heart." Jack rests his hand on her cheek, causing her to close her eyes.

"There's always a way, love, remember that." Her eyes met him.

"I am very thankful I met you, Jack."

"As I am for meeting you as well, Maria." She gives him a sad smile before pulling away and heading back up. Each step made her heart heavier. This could very well be goodbye to her beloved Captain Jack Sparrow.

* * *

Maria stands beside Elizabeth. Dressed in her usual boots, one of her long black skirts with her left leg totally exposed, a navy blue cotton shirt with puffy sleeves resting off her shoulders. It's the same outfit she wore when she first met Jack and she thought it only fitting to wear the day she says goodbye to him. She wore her locket and the ring Jack gave her. She knew it looked like an engagement ring and many would question it, but to her, it represents Jack's heart always being hers and she feels wearing the ring means she'll hold Jack's heart always.

She listens as the drums begin and the man begins to list off Jack's crimes. "Jack Sparrow, you have been charged,"

"Captain Jack Sparrow." Maria whispers, getting a warning look from her adopted father.

"Tried and convicted for your willful commission of crime against the crown, said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be cited herewith: piracy, smuggling..."

"This is wrong." Maria looks at Elizabeth.

"Couldn't agree more." Elizabeth gives her a sad smile as she stares down at the ring on her hand.

"I'm sorry, Maria."

"Commodore Norrington is bound by the law, as are we all." Their father says, but Maria refuses to listen to a word of it. Her eyes solely on Jack's. Her eyes are captured by something blue and yellow flying. She looks and her eyes widen when she sees the parrot.

"Governor Swann." Will says as he now stands before them. "Commodore. Elizabeth." Maria smiles as she hears the use of Elizabeth's full name. "I should have told you every day from the moment I met you." Maria's breath catches. "I love you." Maria feels happy for Elizabeth as she looks at her. At least one of them could be happy. Elizabeth only stares in shock as the drums growing faster and Will hurries off. The noose goes around Jack's neck as Maria motions to where the bird is. Elizabeth looks at Maria, who can only smile.

"Faint." Maria whispers and Elizabeth doesn't need to be told twice.

"Marines." Norrington starts as he sees Will hurrying to Jack.

"I can't breathe." Elizabeth whispers.

"Beth!" Maria shouts in alarm as she falls to the ground. "Commodore!" Norrington looks at Maria before seeing Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth!" Her father shouts in alarm. While they are distracted by that Maria quickly hurries into the crowd after Jack and Will.

Jack falls as Jack throws his sword, causing Jack to be saved. Maria throws her dagger as Will fights the noose man. Maria's blade cuts Jack free. She takes out her second and cuts Jack's ropes around his hand. He pulls her into a kiss, which she gladly accepts. He pulls away and looks at her. "Thank you, love." She smiles.

"Always." Will jumps off the gallows and grabs the end of Jack's old rope with Jack and the two trip the three running soldiers, trips another two, and pins two more against the wall as Maria stands beside them, grabbing a sword to defend herself with. Jack and Will both grab a sword as they get surrounded by guards. Jack blows Will's feather from his hat out of his face as he drops his sword. Maria follows suit.

"I thought we might have to endure some manner of an ill-conceived escape attempt, but not from either of you." Commodore says as he looks at Maria and Will.

"On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency, and you, Maria," Governer Swann turns to her, causing her to look at him with slight regret. "I took you in as my own, and this, this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him?" Maria takes Jack's hand in hers.

"I'm sorry, father, but my heart belongs with his as does my fate." Maria says, causing Jack to smile at her.

"He's a pirate." Governor Swann snaps.

"But a good man." Will says.

"One of the best." Maria adds as Jack smiles and points to himself.

"If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of-

"Three." Maria corrects.

"Three pairs of boots instead of one, so be it." Will tells them. "At least my conscience will be clear."

"You forget your place, Turner, Maria."

"My place is beside Jack, always." Jack smiles as Maria stands beside Jack.

"My place is right here, between you and Jack." Will tells the Commodore.

"As is mine." Elizabeth says as she stands before Maria with her hand in Will's.

"Elizabeth." Her father gasps. "Lower your weapons." He orders. "For goodness' sake, put them down!" The weapons are pulled away.

"So this is where your heart truly lies, then?" Norrington asks.

"It is." Elizabeth nods. Maria nudges Jack, who gives her a confused look. She motions up and Jack sees the bird. He looks at Maria.

"Do you wish to join me, love." She looks up at him.

"Always." Jack grins and holds her hand tighter.

"Well, I'm actually feeling rather good about this." Jack tells them. He walks him and Maria around to stand before the Commodore and the governor. "I think we've all arrived at a very special place, aye? Spiritually, ecumenically, grammatically." He pulls away from the governor and goes to the Commodore. "I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate." Maria grins. "Know that." He turns to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, love, it has always been Maria." Maria and Elizabeth roll their eyes. "Sorry." He looks at Will. "Will... nice hat." He says as he quickly climbs the steps with Maria. The guards following. "Friends! This is the day you will always remember as the day that..." Jack falls back, his feet hitting the stone wall. He falls, dragging Maria with him. They both hit the water.

Maria swims up gasping. "Warning, Jack, warning." She gasps as she pushes her soaked hair from her face.

"Ah, doesn't this remind you of the day we met." She rolls her eyes.

"Never figured you as the romantic."

"Ah, that you would be wrong," He raises her left hand and kisses it. "Mrs. Maria Sparrow." She grins.

"Ah, Mr. Sparrow."

"Sail ho!" They turn to see the Black Pearl sailing towards them.

"Come on, love." They begin to swim towards the ship, ignoring the guards above. Maria turns back to look at Elizabeth. Even from this distance, Maria can see her smiling. Maria waves bye before following after Jack and being pulled aboard the ship.

Jack and Maria sit on the steps as Gibbs makes his way towards them. "I thought you were supposed to keep to the code." Jack says.

"We figured they were more actual... guidelines." Maria grins.

"Ah, guidelines." She agrees. Both her and Jack accept Gibb's hands and are pulled to their feet. Cotton hands Jack his hat.

"Thank you." Jack smiles as he puts his hat on and looks at Maria. "We'll be getting you a hat and a sword for yourself. It's all you are missing. That and your own pistol." She grins.

"Captain Sparrow." They turn as Annamarie walks towards them. She drapes his coat over him. "The Black Pearl is yours." Jack smiles and walks to the rudder. He looks around noticing everyone's stares.

"On deck, you scabrous dogs! Hands to braces! Let go and haul to run free!" They all hurry off. "Now... bring me that horizon." Maria smiles and stands beside Jack. This is her place. She giggles as Jack hums the pirate songs. "And really bad eggs."

"Drink up, me hearties, yo-ho." Maria finishes.


	12. Sequel

The sequel is up for Maria Barbossa's series. it is called Dead Man's Chest. The summary is below. I have one chapter up. I hope you enjoy it. :)

It's been a year since Maria met Jack. Now legally married to him and pregnant with his child, the couple must go on another adventure to stay alive, but Maria is going to unravel a lot of secrets. Maria believes she knows everything there is to know about Jack, but there are things he didn't tell her and those things are going to put her and his child in danger. Will Maria make it out of this alive?


End file.
